Grey Manor
by Soulless Ghosty
Summary: The Host Club is doing fine but when Haruhi's old friends from Middle School show up, will everything really stay the same? Can the club survive two more pranksters? -Discontinued-
1. The Coming Storm

Hello!! Thank you for being here, and giving me a chance!! This is my first fanfic ever, so please don't be

too harsh!! I'm a slow typer and I'm not to good at writing, but with everything new comes....

well... new stuff! Thank you again!!

----

These are my OC's for this story!! Please read, because I will not explain them again.

And hopefully they aren't _too_ hard to understand.

----

Main Character: Chizuru Masaka

Hair: Long, fluffy, light grey

Eyes: Blue large innocent eyes

Characteristics: Mischevious, can be quiet at times, thoughtful, smart, energetic,

helpful, caring, and somewhat obnoxious and stubborn. Also can have a bit of an evil streak at times.

Very bad table manners, but if she tries she can make them almost reasonable.

Likes: Books, drawing, people like her, the internet, animals, sweets, pulling pranks

Dislikes: Mushrooms, stuck up/rude/snobby people, annoying siblings+teachers, when people don't understand her

----

Large Supporting Character: Hanako Ishikawa

Hair: Shoulder-length, black, always kept in a high ponytail

Eyes: Dark brown, not as large

Characteristics: Mischevious, kind, passionate, happy-go-luck, smart, excitable, stubborn, and has an evil streak.

A very fast eater. And not one to complain a lot.

Likes: Drawing, sweets, animals, the internet, friends, people who understand her, pulling pranks

Dislikes: Spiders, brocoli, stuck up/rude/snobby/stupid people, annoying siblings+teachers, people up against her

I will introduce more later, but this is all you need to know for now!!

WeeooWeeooWeeooWeeoo

_And I should buy some of these, too, to go with that..._ Haruhi, deep in thought at the grocery store buying food for the week,

was so busy that she didn't notice a certain someone sneaking up from behind...

'Boo!!'

'AAAAHH!!!'

Everyone else in the grocery store jumped, slightly rocking the floor.

"SHHH! Your going to get me in trouble!'

'Chizuru, is it actually you?'

'Of course! No, it's Chizuru's long lost twin sister! What does it look like?'

_I already have more than my share of the twin business, thank you very much!!_

There in front of her was Haruhi's best friend from Middle School, complete

with Curly grey hair and lying innocent blue eyes.

She had moved 2 years ago to some other remote area

of Japan (it's too crowded here! Her mother had said)

and Haruhi hadn't been sure exactly when she would

visit again.

'Chizuru! But how- when did- why?!'

'Well, summer break started a few days ago for

me, and mom said it would be fine, so I hitch hiked

here, and I'm gonna stay for a while!! Besides, your dad already knows,

he sent me to pick you up.'

_She hitch hiked here??? I'm not even going to ask._

'Okay then, but you do know that break doesn't start

until the end of the week for me... And how long is

a while?'

'Two weeks exactly!! And I would appreciate a drive

back or some sort of transportation, because I had some

close calls on the last trip...'

_That's what you get for hitch hiking across Tokyo!_

'Anyway, hurry up, I'm positively starved!!'

_Couldn't she of put it another way?_

Right then and there, Haruhi decided to, as she always had,

ignore the comments and remember how nice Chizuru

could be.

'Oh come on come on come on already!! Hurry up hurry up

hurry up!!!'

Still, it didn't help very much.

'Fine, fine. I'm done. I'll pay then we can go.'

'Oh! Haruhi-chan, I forgot to ask, but have

you made any new friends? Joined a club?

Have a new interest? Huh? Huh? Huh???'

'Well.... Sort of... I kind of joined a club...'

'Who are your new friends? What's the club called? I need answers!!'

And so, Haruhi told her about the Host Club and

all her adventures on the walk back. She

also mentioned that they would come over tomorrow,

and for some reason Chizuru seemed a little over exited,

and gave her friend the chills.

----

Well there is my first chapter!!

I'm sooooper exited that I actually wrote one!!

Review please!! It will really help!!


	2. Darkening Sky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. They belong to Bisco Hatori!!**

**___________________________________________________________  
**

**Oops, I forgot to add this in on my last chapter. No one tell, okay?**

**It took me forever to write, because I was constantly trying**

**to make it better and longer. And for the people wondering,**

**Hanoka Ishikawa won't come in for a while yet... Sorry!  
**

**Thank you soooo much for reviewing, those who did!!**

**I didn't expect anyone to actually read it!!**

**Yay!! And I'm going to try to write often, to make up for how**

**short the chapters are. I take suggestions!!**

**Okay, to those who don't know, it is the next day now,**

**and the Host Club is at the door. What horrors await them inside?**

**Mwahahahahahaha.......**

WeeooWeeooWeeooWeeoo

'Heeey!! Haruhi, anyone home?!'

The question was followed by a burst of loud hammering, thuds and 'hey watch it!'.

'Chizuru, should I open the door now?'

'No, wait a second, I'll open it, but move a little left first.'

Haruhi, not willing but unsure of what else to do, moved slightly.

'Great!! Thanks a lot!!'

'Ummm..... Chizuru.... Why are you carrying a pillow?'

'Never mind, never mind. Just let me by.'

Chizuru stood at the door for a moment, first playing with the pillow

and then looking through the spy glass. All of a sudden she flung the door open,

stopping a chorus of banging and pulling an unsuspecting Tamaki in with it.

Tamaki, trying very hard to keep his balance, slipped on a (wouldn't you know it)

_very _conveniently placed banana peel and toppled over onto Haruhi, pulling her down with him.

At that moment, Chizuru pulled out what was hidden behind her pillow, and shot a picture

or two with the new digital camera she had gotten for her birthday.

The rest of the confused group stood outside, mouths agape.

Who would of guessed such a innocent-looking girl could be so.... Cruel?!

'Okay!! If you don't want word getting out or anyone at all to see these

pictures, you have to do everything I say for the rest of the day!!'

....

The twins started clapping. '_Nice plan_'

'Thank you.'

The rest composed themselves as Tamaki and Haruhi got up.

'WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!!!' screamed Haruhi at her 'best friend'.

'Just having fun, and I got a slave at the same time. Don't worry, I'll get you back for this.'

'....whatever...'

....

'Introduction time!!'

....

'Well, don't just stand there!! Come in already!!'

Mumbling, Haruhi introduced them all.

'You're too quiet. What are your names again?'

'Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tamaki Su-'

'I'm Chizuru Masaka! It's a pleasure to meet you all!'

'You can call me Hunny!! And this is Usa-Chan and Takashi,

but you call call him Mori!!'

'Ootori Kyoya, at your service.'

'_Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru_'

Some snickering

'_Nice going with Milord._'

'Why is he growing mushrooms in a corner?'

'It's one of his hobbies.'

'Oh, I see.'

'Maybe you could ease up on him a bit?' Haruhi asked

while going over to comfort him.

'What? Haruhi is actually standing up for Milord?'

'N-no! Never!'

'....'

'I'm going to make tea!!' Haruhi stomped off a bit to quickly,

leaving 7 people staring after her.

'Forget her, lets go'

'R-Right.'

With Tamaki dragged from his corner, they made their way into the dining room.

WeeooWeeooWeeooWeeoo

'Okay!! Teas gone, sweets eaten, lets go buy stuff- i mean eat lunch. What does

everyone want Tamaki to treat us to?'

'Sushi!'

'Ramen!'

'_Sushi!!_'

'I really don't care...'

'Why don't we go to the bakery?'

'And why do I have to buy?' Tamaki whined.

'Because you are my slave for the day. Lets have sushi. Then we can

hang out downtown for a few hours- I never get to do that anymore.'

'Agreed!!' they all chorused, drowning out a last attempt from Tamaki to disagree.

WeeooWeeooWeeooWeeoo

'We're here!!'

The group pulled up in front of an expensive new sushi restaurant and

quickly ran inside. Chizuru grabbed the the twins by the arms and

pulled them ahead of the group, closest to the front of the conveyor belt.

'Umm... Why did'

'you pull us'

'over here with you'

'_and what's your plan this time?_'

'Wait and you'll see. What's everyone's favorite kind of sushi?'

'Anything with suger!!'

'California rolls.'

'Ah... Tuna, I think.'

'Sushimi'

'I want to try what most commoners chose.'

'...salmon...'

'_Ah! We get it now!!'_

'Good, because here comes the food!!'

The three of them grabbed every single piece of

sushi that had been mentioned earlier, accept for Kyoya's

favorite (it was too scary to risk).

After a while they grew full, but it no longer mattered seeing

how the chefs were out of those ingredients.

Dragging everyone by the collars and leaving Tamaki

with the bill, Chizuru ran out the door.

'Now let's go get ice cream!!'

'Why ice cream?'

'It's a must for summer break!!'

'_Our break hasn't started yet._'

'Who cares! Lets buy ice cream! Come on!'

'Yay!! Ice cream! Ice cream! How many scoops can we

get each?'

'As many as you want.' flashing a huge smile, Chizuru started

off in the direction of the middle of town.

But was stopped by a pair of arms on her shoulders.

'We can get ice cream'

'but after that'

'let the rest of us decide what to do.' the twins

breathed in turn, while holding themselves a little

too close.

Ignoring what would of made one of the school girls

faint, Chizuru moved their arms away.

'Okay. What would you like to do then?'

'Oh, you'll see.' Looking quite devious, they moved away.

'If you're ever planning something, tell me first and I'll definitely help.'

'_We're not planning anything._'

'Oh, right. I really believe you.'

As Tamaki hurridly approached, Chizuru set off

again, and the Host Club followed.

'Where is the best place to get ice cream around here?'

she asked as Haruhi approached her.

Behind them, the twins were muttering to each other.

'She caught on to the fact that we were going to pull a prank.

And no one has ever asked to join in before.'

'Maybe we should let her help out'

'First, we have to test her. She might, after all, not be worthy enough.'

'Right, that's that then. Operation: Test Chizuru's worth!'

**_________________________________________________________**

**Hello hello hello again and thank you for reading the official second chapter of my amazing**

**first story!! Do you like it? Hmmm? Please excuse any mistakes, give advice and review!!**

**Thank you again so so so so so so soooo much!!! ^.^  
**


	3. Rising Wind

**Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me!! It belongs to Bisco Hatori!! But I do own my thoughts. :D  
**

**----**

**So I have a three chapter story on FanFiction now!! Something to brag about to all my friends!! **

**(if I ever tell them) I've been really busy lately, but I tried to find time for this story. Gomen Nasai for being late!!  
**

** I would really love it if you guys were to criticize me, and tell me what you want me to write. What do you want?**

**Thank you for reading!!!!!! And reviewing to those who did!!!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

'Finally!! A decent ice cream shop!! Come on!!' Chizuru lept up in the air out of pure joy while Hunny let out a squeal. They then

started racing each other to be the first inside. The shop was, for us commoners at least, more than decent. Three stories tall

and full to the brim with sweets- not just ice cream -it was the most expensive candy store anywhere near Haruhi's house.

But of course today the price didn't matter, because Tamaki was buying. Hopefully his grandmother wouldn't be too mad about

all the money spent...

'We had all best follow... If we don't want to be dragged in by our ears...' Everyone agreed to that, and slowly trudged forward.

It seemed that the Host Club was catching on fast to what Chizuru was like. She wasn't like the girls at their school (AKA: rich airheads),

nor was she the nice, caring friend who had helped Haruhi quietly over the years...

the reality of it was actually quite brutal.

'Oh! And Haruhi, if this gets to be too much you will be held responsible. She's your friend, after all.'

'H-hai, Kyoya-Senpai.' Quivering at the mere thought of what might be the punishment, Haruhi slowly sank into

a bit of a depression. Chizuru was known for taking things too far, after all.

'I want a Hot Fudge Sunday with Vanilla and Strawberry ice cream, please!! And two bars of your dark chocolate to go!!'

'I want an ice cream cone with two scoops of Strawberry, French Vanilla, Blueberry, Bubblegum, Double Chocolate, Caramel, Pistachio,

Cookies and Cream, Cookie Dow, and Orange, Lemon, Lime, Raspberry, and Rainbow Sherbet. Please!!!!!'

'_Two Chocolates._'

'One Vanilla.'

'A cup of Orange Sherbet.'

'Strawberry, with two scoops.'

'Mint Chocolate Chip.'

With everyones ice cream scooped, Chizuru grabbed Tamaki's wallet and made him pay.

With a very deep bow and lots of 'Thank you's and 'come again's, they walked outside to the eating area.

'Operation part one; Begin!' Kaoru stepped sideways and dropped a banana peel on the ground

in front of Chizuru. 'First, a good prankster should be able to avoid traps laid by others.'

Moving slowly and chatting with the group, Chizuru's eyes were pulled to the ground in front of her.

Quickly she moved to the side, avoiding it. But that wasn't all she did.

'Hunny, can you come here? I wan to measure how tall you are!!'

'Sure!!' Jumping at every opportunity to see if he had grown, Hunny ran towards her and slipped on the banana peel.

Scoops of ice cream flew everywhere, coloring the ground and Hunny, Mori, and Tamaki as well.

Everyone else was either farther away, or able to dodge it all.

'_Milord looks like he threw up all over himself!!_' Hikaru and Kaoru laughed, while Chizuru again took out her camera and snapped

more pictures before hurrying over to a sobbing Hunny.

'Oh, Hunny! Are you okay? Here, let me help you up. Mori will wash that off you, and Tamaki will

buy you the same ice cream cone as before, so you can still have some. Is that all right?'

He stopped sobbing, and smiled a bit, but by now Tamaki was sobbing.

'Thank you, Chizu-Chan! You aren't that mean, after all.'

'Of course! I'm always nice!'

Hunny and his cousin went off to the bathrooms, and Tamaki followed.

'Remember, a cone exactly the same as the one he had earlier! If you miss one flavor, you'll

have to buy a new one. We have to keep our promise!'

'Chizuru you can be so evil.'

'What was that? I think I had ice cream in my ear.'

'We're just lucky Hanako isn't here as well, or we would all be rotting away in a cemetery by now.'

Hikaru paused in his laughter (slowly going into hysterics) long enough to ask a question. 'Who's Hanako?'

'Her evil partner. Trust me, you don't want to know. They used to be known all over as the famous Black Twisters.

The worst of the school who never got caught and had good grades. I was the only kid there who would

even talk to them, because everyone knew that they were the ones behind it all.

But then they moved, and don't cause as much trouble anymore. Or so they say.' Haruhi wrapped it up before

her friend could even utter a word.

'That is so mean! We weren't the only ones, all the other pranksters just used our name!'

'Right.'

'So Chizuru has a partner, too?'

'What's the fun in pulling pranks if you have no one there to laugh with?'

The conversation slowly turned into a slow chatter as they waited for the other three in the bathrooms.

WeeooWeeooWeeooWeeoo

The ice cream finally eaten, our favorite group of super-gorgeous teenagers (along with a girl in disguise and her friend)

sat around a picnic bench and decided what to do next.

'That was fun, but now I'm bored. What shall we do now?'

'We could go to the new mall that opened up not to far from here. I personally don't

like malls, but this one is supposed to be different.'

'Sure! And can we go to a pastry shop while we're there, Ne Ne?'

'Of course!! Everything's on Tamaki!! So is everyone happy with this decision?'

'No! I mean I want to go to a commoners mall but I refuse to-'

'_Let's go already, and it had better be fun.'_

WeeooWeeooWeeooWeeoo

'Good night!'

'Bye!'

'Hn.'

'_Night_'

'Goodbye...finally...' An exhausted Tamaki trudged his way to the limo, with not a single penny to spare.

'Oh, Tamaki! You're not off the hook yet you know!' Chizuru the evil one called after him.

As if that sentance pushed him over the edge, the so called king collapsed on the sidewalk, and

his servants rushed forward to help him up.

Swinging around with a new stuffed animal and a bag of sweets, Chizuru followed Haruhi in the direction of her house.

'So seriously, what are you going to do this week?' Haruhi asked, pushing back a wave of dread. She already knew the answer.

'I think I'm going to hand out around you're school and watch you guys during club hours. Maybe, if I'm interested, I'll

even join in. It wouldn't kill me, you know?'

_It won't kill you, but it may kill me._

At this point they were walking up the steps to her apartment. Conversation stopped when they got close to the door.

If they were quiet (and really lucky) Ranka wouldn't notice them come in.

'Welcome home!! I have dinner prepared and everything ready for your bathes, my darling daughters!' The okama

squealed while smothering them in hugs. No, they were not lucky. And their health would suffer considerably because of it.

This was going to be a long night.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yay!! It took me forever to finish this one!!! I hope you all enjoyed it!! Please read and review for a **

**very tired Cena!! Thank you sooooo much!!  
**


	4. Silence

**I do not own Ouran HSHC, it belong to Bisco Hatori.... blah, blah, blah**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Here is the fifth chapter!! Since I started writing this, my 2 goals have been to finish each chapter in around a week, and**

**to make each one longer than the last!! I think I've done a good job doing so, right? This story is supposed to take place**

**right before summer break on the first year at Ouran. So you'll most likely see the Ootori Aqua Garden, beach, and Refreshing **

**battle episodes. Or at least one of them. I'm not sure which I'll put into it. Enjoy!!**

**--------------------------------------------  
**

It had been a long night, as predicted. Ranka had kept them up until 3 AM with various activities, such as a prolonged

diner, bubble baths, 'gossip time' and so on. So when Haruhi woke up to go to school the next morning (at 6:30), Chizuru was reluctant to go.

'When does the club meet, again?'

'At lunch, and after school.'

'Right. Then I'll be there right before lunch, and meet you in the clubroom. But before you leave, make me a map, okay?

I don't want to get lost and then have to ask for help. Goodnight.'

And with not as much as a please or thank you, Chizuru was out cold. Muttering under her breath, Haruhi stalked

out of the room as her friend snuggled deeper under the mound of blankets, where she would be for the next few hours.

WeeooWeeooWeeooWeeoo

'_Haruhi, where is Chizuru?_' The twins asked her as she sat down in first period.

'We only got 3 hours of sleep last night, and so she's at home, in bed, sleeping. While I'm here at school, talking to you two. Isn't life grand?'

'So then-

'-she's not going to the club today?'

'No, she'll be there at around lunch time. What's with all the questions, anyway?'

'No reason, no reason at all.'

WeeooWeeooWeeooWeeoo

'_Chizuru we have come to wake you up_' sang two malicious voices. Chizuru squinted through the darkness trying to see them.

'Hikaru, do you want to press the button?'

'Yes, thank you.'

'No!!' She shouted '_Don't_ press the button!' But it was too late and suddenly she felt the ground under her disappear.

'_Thats what you get for keeping us all waiting!_' She heard far above her, as she plummeted to her certain death.

Breathing hard, Chizuru jolted awake. How dare those two she hardly knew wake her up!! But then, it was only a dream.

_I wonder what time it is, anyway._ She thought, scrambling around in search of the alarm clock. Finding it, Chizuru read the time aloud.

'12:30. 12:30?!!!! I _am_ late!!' Flinging off the covers, 30 minutes later she was out the door and reading the directions.

_''Left here, go straight, take the next right, and you should be at the bus stop.' _She takes the bus to get there?!

As the bus rattled to a stop, Chizuru hastily walked around the corner, only to stop- mouth agape -at the sight of Ouran Academy.

The huge, pink castle was surrounded by a high fence (the gate was shut) with guards walking around it.

_Now how am I supposed to get in?! Oh, duh, I'll use the same method Hanoka and I used to use..._

She scanned the fence for anywhere unprotected, then dashed and took a running leap at the fence, scrabbling up one end and jumping

down on the other. Easy as pie- after you had practiced it for years until you had perfection. A few minutes later she was stealthily climbing

up the stairs. After you got over how huge the place was, it wasn't that amazing. She took off her shoes and ran full on towards what the

map had said was the third music room. Chizuru burst in, and slammed the door shut behind her. The room was dark, but she could see the dark lumps

that would be furniture and some quite expensive chandeliers hanging on the ceiling.

Her watch said that it was 1:50. School would end in 10 minutes, and she could expect visitors in around 20. Not that the clock was all

that predictable- it was an old, beat-up mess that had been broken many times. It was in desperate need of replacing.

Suddenly she noticed a another door in the wall, and was stricken by an inspiration.

_Let them come early- the first one in here will get the fright of their lives!!_

WeeooWeeooWeeooWeeoo

_Chizuru is late, I should've known!_ Haruhi walked quickly to the clubroom. If she got there before everyone else, perhaps

she could enjoy a well-earned nap on one of the couches. The door creaked as she opened it; strange, the doors here _never_ creaked,

but the room was dark and silent as usual. Not even bothering to turn on the lights, she went straight over to a chair and sat down with

a huff. It was then that she really took everything in, and noticed that someone had left the closet partly open. Heaving herself to her

warn, hard feet, Haruhi trudged sullenly over to close it. Something hard hit her in the back of the head. Turning around, she saw nothing,

so continued walking. _It's probably the twins. Next will come something bigger, and then bigg-_

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!' She was grabbed by a pair of hands, blinded by a bandana, and sent flying forward into the closet.

Stumbling into it, the door slammed behind her and was locked with a click.

To shocked to take in what had just happened, Haruhi lay there for a few minutes before she yanked off the bandana and started rattling the door.

'Let me out!! Let me out this instant!! I'll strangle you to death!!'

'No can do girly. Just sit back and wait it out. This could be a while.' a cold, unfamiliar voice replied.

She sat down, but continued her wailing for a good five minutes before finally settling down. Eventually she heard the voices of Kyoya and Tamaki

slowly getting closer to the door.

'SOMEONE LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!'

The voices stopped for a second, right outside the clubroom door. 'Was that Haruhi I just heard?'

'YES IT _WAS_ HARUHI!!!!! THOSE DANG-BLASTED TWINS LOCKED ME IN THE CLOSET!!!! LET ME OUT!!!'

He was running now. 'Haruhi, my dear daughter!! Hold on, daddy's coming to save you!!' there was a thud, but eventually the door did

open, and harsh light came through the gap. Not even thanking him, Haruhi brushed past Tamaki, cursing.

'Those awful twins!! I'll kill them!! Where are they hiding?!'

The door opened, and- speak of the devil -Hikaru and Kaoru walked in, unaware. Haruhi shoved them against the wall roughly and gave them the death

glare. 'WHY DID YOU LOCK ME IN THE CLOSET?!!!' she roared, creating the other members to flinch, as Hunny and Mori had just walked in.

'What-' Hikaru started

'are you talking about?' Kaoru finished. Haruhi was going to yell some more, but the look of total innocent confusion on their faces- both of them- stopped her.

'Then who was it?'

'Hmmm..... I wonder if it was really anyone in the club?' a sudden voice from across the room caught everyone's attention as Chizuru stepped out of the shadows.

'It could've been anyone, after all.' She smiled evilly.

'But that person will be long gone by now. You guys should start getting ready.' Her voice changed, to that of a normal one.

The club burst into activity all at once, and, miraculously, were ready and waiting 5 minutes later when the first wave of customers came in.

Chizuru stayed out of the way in an empty couch where she could see all the goings on. The acts disgusted her. How could Haruhi do this every day?!

She stood up and walked around, stopping at the twins table where they were showing off their 'brotherly love' in front of 3 swooning fan girls.

'That is so gross. How can those three actually enjoy watching you two? And it's obviously fake.' They turned around, still hugging one another, and looked at her quizzically.

'Are you making fun of our act?'

'No, no, but I don't understand whats so romantic about it.'

One of the three girls answered her. 'It's the beauty of an illegal love between siblings! They're sooo dreamy...'

'Whatever. I still don't get it.' Chizuru stood up and continued her walking. After a few more minutes she was sitting with an open notepad

and pen, completely absorbed in her work. But even her favorite hobby didn't keep her distracted long. She went to find Haruhi.

'Haruhi! I'm going home now! I can't stand another second in this place!'

'Ummm... Okay Chizuru. See you there.' The last words drowned out by noise as she turned and walked out the door.

_That was sick! And I'm going to have to live through a week of it? How will I survive?!_ On the long journey home, Chizuru wondered consessantly about the future

of her saneness. Things were not looking to good.

**--------------------**

**Yay!!! This one took me a while, but it's done!! Yay!! Please read, review, and give suggestions as always! Thank you!  
**


	5. Wind and Water

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. They belong to Bisco Hatori.**

**-----------------------**

**I am so sorry this one is late!! I have been super duper busy, you don't know how many things have happened**

**this week keeping me away from the computer... Sorry!! (gets on hands and knees and bows very deeply)**

**Also, last time I said it was my 5th chapter but it was only my 4th. Don't you just hate stupid mistakes?**

**Anyway, here is chapter 5!!! Finally!!!**

**------------------------**

This morning, when the alarm went off, both Chizuru and Haruhi got up and out of the house on time.

They chattered mindlessly on the way to school, stopping to say hi to a few neighbors here and there. As they approached the gate,

Haruhi went in the direction of her first class, while Chizuru started off to the clubroom. And so it was a boring, normal morning.

The start to a crazy, abnormal day.

WeeooWeeooWeeooWeeoo

Miu ran full out towards the front of the school. Her spies had warned her that Haruhi was approaching the gate. Today she would

be the first to greet him and therefore be given the right to walk with him to class. Oh, how she had dreamed of this day, when

everyone would see them together and all the other fan girls would be so- Her dreams were cut short as she watched Haruhi

come around the corner and approach the school grounds. Oh, how cute he was! Walking there like that from the hardships

of a poor persons life- but who was that next to him? A silver-haired girl chatting with _her_ Haruhi!! How dare she! Not even

wearing the proper uniform! A wave of terror washed over the girl. Was there some unknown rival that she had been up against

from the start? Perhaps some other poor girl who lives across the street? Miu whirled around and sprinted in the other direction.

I must warn the others! We will demolish this demon at once!

WeeooWeeooWeeooWeeoo

'Kaoru.'

'Hmm?'

'What should we do about Chizuru?'

'What do you mean?'

'Should we let her in?'

'Not just yet, we've only just met.'

'Then when?'

'How about after she proves herself once more.'

'Deal.'

'Hikaru, what about her friend Hanoka?'

'She can join as well- if she's worthy.'

'Sounds good to me.'

WeeooWeeooWeeooWeeoo

_Lalala, I'm here on time today, but now I'll be even more bored than yesterday!! Ahhh!! _Chizuru walked down the hallway slowly as late

students rushed past her. Looking around her, the next doorway had a big sign above it, reading 'Computer Lab'. She had a brilliant idea.

WeeooWeeooWeeooWeeoo

Brand-new laptop under arm, Chizuru continued in the direction of the Host Club. Man those teachers were easy to persuade!

All she had to do was slip in quickly, say a few words using the 'innocent little girl' tactic, and she had a computer for the rest of the day.

'Man this is sweet!' Her walk turned into a skip and in her bliss she missed the figures watching her from the next hall.

'That's her. Can you see the problem now? We must get rid of her fast, before she ruins our chances of getting Haruhi.' Miu instructed

the group of Haruhi-enthusiasts she had gathered up.

'Any questions? No? Good. Now let's start operation: Get rid of the obstacle!!!'

'Hai!!' The group saluted.

'Group A, to your stations now! The rest of us will have a tea party. When you are done, alert group B so you can switch.'

'Go!'

WeeooWeeooWeeooWeeoo

After a good few hours of using the laptop for various tasks, it was nearing lunch time, and Chizuru found herself wandering back to

the Lab and thinking of what she should do with the rest of her week here. Nothing came to mind, but after dropping it off she was stopped

by several girls in the hallway. They roughly shoved a letter in her direction and the one in front began to talk.

'We, the Haruhi fan club, declare war on you now for the crime of hanging around him. There are no rules. Fight or leave!'

This was her lucky break! A war would be perfect for wasting time! Best of all, there were no rules! 'I accept your challenge. Don't think I'll

go easy on you, though.' Her face cracked into an evil grin, and the girls seemed to shiver a bit. 'I'm Chizuru, by the way.'

'Miu, the fan club leader. We will win!' and with that they turned around and spun off, leaving a very confused girl behind them.

'What is with all the girls here? I don't think any of them are normal. Whatever, time to go back to the club.'

WeeooWeeooWeeooWeeoo

'Tamaki.... I am here to take what you owwwwe......' Tamaki spun around panting hard and faced a laughing Chizuru.

'Don't do that, princess! You scared me half to death!' She stopped laughing suddenly and glared at him.

'What was that? What did you just call me? I'm not some wussy, rich airhead of a girl like the ones you're used to dealing with. So stop

trying to sound 'attractive' or whatever the heck you're doing. Got it, slime-ball?' She hissed menacingly.

'Y-yes. But then what do I call you?'

'Hmmmm.... How bout 'Your Ladyship'?' She grinned at the thought. 'And I came here because first- it's lunch time, and second- I'm hungry.

So go get me something to eat, slime-ball. And be quick about it.' With one last glare she strode away and plopped down on a couch.

'Why are you still standing there? Go buy me something, _now._' He whirled around and ran away.

Chizuru sat smirking after him, giving herself a bit of praise for rapping him around her finger so easily. Her gloating was stopped, however,

by a pair of chortling figures in the corner.

'You know, your not half-bad.' Hikaru said as he approached. 'You may even be useful to have around.'

Her smile brightened and she stood up. 'Can I please join you two?'

Kaoru stopped laughing for a second. 'Why do you want to be one of us, anyway? I don't quite understand your motives.'

'Because you are the only ones I've ever met who could actually be considered my equals. There's something else as well, that I'm

not quite sure about. We are all just about the same.'

'...'

'So what's up? Anything good happening?'

'Actually, no. Nothing's come up this week and we're beginning to get bored. Why do you ask?'

Chizuru rummaged around a bit before grabbing the letter. 'I have been challenged by the Haruhi fan club to a match _with no rules._'

They were in instantly 'What's the plan?'

'Well, I was thinking we could...'

WeeooWeeooWeeooWeeoo

Lunch was over, the club had disbanded and gone back to their classrooms, and now Chizuru was aimlessly wandering around the halls, staring at

the granite floor, glass chandeliers and thinking of how much money the whole school must of cost to build when suddenly

'Hey! You! Get to class, _now_!!' a huge hall monitor came from the next hall over and started shouting at her.

He came closer and glared at her through narrow slits. 'You're not even wearing your uniform! What's your class number?'

'I'm not in any classes!!' She yelled back.

'Well, of course you're not, delinquent! We're going to the front office!' He grabbed her around the waist and picked her up roughly.

'Wait! Don't bring me there! I'll get in-'

'Of course you'll get in trouble! Now shut up!'

Chizuru did shut up, but continued wriggling and pounding on his back the entire trip there.

He shoved her inside the door first, then followed shutting it with a slam behind him.

'Mr. Suoh!! I brought a delinquent I found wandering in the hallways! She won't tell me what class she was in.'

'What is your name, miss?'

'....Chizuru...'

'Speak up, dear. I can't hear you.'

'CHIZURU!!! And don't call me 'dear', grandpa!!'

He glared at her, and began what would be a very long argument indeed.

WeeooWeeooWeeooWeeoo

Hikaru was walking quietly to his next class, (alone, Kaoru had gone to the bathroom)

when he heard people yelling in the direction of the principle's office.

The voices sounded familiar to him. He strained his ears to listen.

'Why won't you just tell me your full name?!!!!' Roared someone who obviously did not care how loud he was being at the moment.

No, he corrected himself, that was their principle, and Tamaki's father.

'Because you don't need to know it!!!!!' Screamed someone else. He froze. Was that... Chizuru?!!

'I need to know so that I can call your parents!!!'

'They aren't home, so give up, nit-wit!!' It _was _Chizuru. And by the sound of it, she needed some help.

Sighing, he walked toward the door and knocked. Instantly the yelling stopped.

'Come in, who is it?' Hikaru opened it slowly, and soon as Chizuru saw him, she flew into a rage.

'Hikaru! You know the truth! Tell this idiot that I'm not lying, I don't go to this school!'

'Chizuru, that's Tamaki's father you're talking about.'

'I know! I'm not dumb! Like father like son, eh?'

Hikaru then turned to the principle. 'This is Chizuru, she's one of Haruhi's old friends who came to visit for a week.'

Then, as an afterthought 'I don't know why they're friends, though. Haruhi's got such a different personality.'

She glared at him, then swept the room with her hard gaze. 'Well? Can I go now, then?'

Mr. Suoh sighed. 'Fine. But from now on, Hikaru, you shall make sure she stays out of the way and doesn't

wander around when she's not supposed to. Deal?'

'But wait a-'

'Deal!' Chizuru shouted for him, then raced out the door.

'I swear, she's a bigger hassle than Kaoru.'

'That's because he's your brother. But I agree.'

'Well, sorry about all that. Bye.' Hikaru closed the door as he left, and stood there for a second. Then he noticed the clock.

'Shoot! I'm going to be late!!'

WeeooWeeooWeeooWeeoo

When Hikaru got to the clubroom after school, Chizuru wasn't there. No one else had seen her, either, so she must of gone straight home

after the argument in the principles. He sighed.

'Oh pooh, Chizuru isn't here. I thought we could've gone over the plans one more time before tomorrow.' Kaoru complained.

'Oh well, we'll have to go on without her for now.'

'Places, everyone!' Tamaki shouted, and the club members rushed around until they found their places.

As he and his brother positioned themselves, Hikaru noticed a sheet of paper on his seat. Picking it up, he read it aloud.

'Thanks.'

**-----------------**

**Yay! It's done! This chapter took longer than I thought it would, because around halfway I realized that the Twins were**

**starting to sound out of character. This chapter was over 2,000 words! Yay! There was a lot to take in in this one,**

**I hope it wasn't to hard to understand. Please review, and make suggestions as always! Thank you for your support!  
**


	6. Flowing Clouds

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh my gosh!!! I am sooooooooooo sorry that this one is , like, 1 week late!!!! It's terrible!!!!! AHHHH!!!! Please, please, PLEASE**

**forgive me!! I am unworthy of the fans of this fanfic!!! Sorry!!! I made it really long, though, so forgive me?**

**The chapter was all planned out, but I just wasn't in the right mood. I mean, if I'm not in the 'Ouran loving mode' **

**or the 'evil mode' I can't really write anything productive. Oh well. It's done, so I will shut up and let you read now.  
**

**-----------------------**

_Bring Bring Bring! Bring Bring Bring! Bring Bring Bri-_ Chizuru slammed on the snooze button, mumbling curses at the 'defective device'.

It was 20 minutes later that Haruhi finally realized that the alarm clock _had_ gone off.

'Chizuru!!' She screamed, jumping up wildly 'We're late!! We're late!! We have to go _now!!!_'

'5 more minutes, mommy...' Her friend grumbled, half asleep.

Haruhi got up and shook her, hard.

'COME ON!!! COME ON!! GET UP, GET UP!!! Ooooh, you are _SUCH A PAIN_, darnit!! WAKE UP!!!'

Finally awake, Chizuru yelled back 'I AM AWAKE!!!! STOP SHAKING ME ALREADY AND LET ME GET DRESSED!!!!' At that Haruhi let go, and

they both frantically raced around the room, gathering their belongings and getting ready for school.

'I'm ready! Oh, beat you, Haruhi. You're _so slow_.'

'You're still wearing you're pajama pants, idiot! And you haven't brushed your hair!' Now it was her turn to gloat, as she ran to make

a fast breakfast. Chizuru caught her warming up the toaster oven and quickly shut it off. 'No time!' she yelled, thrusting a cold loaf of bread in her

direction.

'Let's go! Run!' Pieces of bread in their mouths, they ran out of the house, slamming the door behind them.

Haruhi ran as fast as she could (still not very fast), but was easily passed by Chizuru, who slid down the railings and, without waiting for her,

continued in the direction of the bus stop.

'Wah, Chizuru! Wait up!' She yelled frantically around the corner, already out of breath.

'Well hurry up then!!' Chizuru yelled back, but all the same stopped and stood still. Her friend raced around the corner, making

pretty good time excusing her short legs. She ran past, but Chizuru made no attempt to catch up again.

Haruhi whirled her head around and yelled at her. 'Chizuru! Come on! We'll miss the bus and get there late!' but it was no use.

Chizuru had sprouted an evil smile, that only grew when she was feeling... devious.

'Run, Haruhi. _You'll_ miss the bus. _You'll_ be late for school. I shouldn't be running. _I don't go to Ouran Academy_, after all. I'm just a guest.'

Her friend sweat dropped but continued running. 'Hikaru and Kaoru will be mad if you're not there on time.' This caused Chizuru to blink.

'Haruhi, wait up!! I'm coming!!' They sprinted around the final bend together, and slammed into a big, black limo.

Chizuru recovered first, and peeled her friend off the tinted window like a dead bug.

'Okay, which one of you is in there???' The door sprang open suddenly, and two figures yanked her into the car just before speeding off.

Haruhi stood on the street watching the car speed off, before everything set in. 'Why couldn't you take me, too?!?!'

But the bus honked, and she flew over, thanking the driver over and over for waiting, and was off to school. But she did not forget.

WeeooWeeooWeeooWeeoo

Chizuru scanned her captures darkly. 'Why couldn't you wait until I was at school to talk, or just drive to Haruhi's house and pick me up there?!

It's not fair, making me run for the bus only to be picked up.' She grumbled.

'_Hey, don't be like that._' the twins complained.

'_Just be happy we did pick you up_! _And besides, Haruhi doesn't let us in!!'_

She glared at them again. 'Well, then what are you here for? Explain already!!!'

'Hey, you should be thanking us! If it weren't for us, you probably wouldn't even be able to get through the front gate.

Our enemies have guards waiting for you at the front gate. One glance, and you would probably get shipped out of the country,

just like that.' Hikaru (she thought, at least, that it was him)

'So you came to help me get in? What's up? You guys are starting to act nice all of a second, and to tell you the truth, it's really freaking me out.'

They grinned evilly, and suddenly Kaoru reached out and grabbed her. 'Now!!' His brother lunged forward, and put a small red collar around her neck,

then locked it and pulled back.

'What is up with you grabbing me this morning?! This is the second time! And what did you put on my neck????' She screamed, losing her cool

instantly. The twins smirked.

'You didn't really think that we would come all the way here just to give you an easy entrance into the school? Surely you're smarter than that.'

'I didn't really believe, but I sure as heck wanted to!! It would be nice for that to be the only thing you wanted for once!!'

The twin on the right handed her a mirror. She grabbed it quickly and looked at herself.

'A collar? You put a collar on me?! I can't read the words, by the way, they're backwards.'

'_Return to Hikaru or Kaoru Hitachiin as soon as possible.'_ She stared at them for a minute, obviously deciding on who to strangle first.

'_If you strangle one of us, the other will surely make you pay.'_

'I wasn't going to-'

'We're almost there. Time to put on your disguise.' The twin on the left handed her a wig, and his brother gave her a female uniform.

'Just pull the dress on over what you're wearing.' She pulled it on obediently, then put on the wig.

'_No one would ever guess who was underneath that outfit.'_ They praised, but Chizuru was just about ready to take off the dress again, it was

so ugly. _How can anyone stand to actually wear this?!_ They pulled open the door and she stepped out, in a spot where no one on campus could

possibly see her. Someone grabbed her shoulder and she gasped, surprised by the touch.

'Here!' Whispered Hikaru from behind her, throwing a bag at her before closing the door again. The limo drove a few yards, before the twins

got out. It would look strange if they all came out of the same limo, as everyone knew that the Hitachiin's didn't have a sister.

She walked slowly out of her hiding spot and hummed quietly, staring off into space as she passed the guards. No one suspected anything.

Her steps increased rapidly until she was running down the hall. Finally, she reached the bathroom, and only stopped to breath once she was

safe in a stall. The yellow nightmare came off, and, rid of it, she opened her book bag and looked at it's contents. In in was a note, a piece of paper,

and an envelope sitting next to a brand-new writing journel and a portable game system. Her heart flew into her mouth with ecstasy.

Jumping for joy, Chizuru caught herself before screaming out loud. The note should be read first. '_Drop the envelope off in front of The Haruhi Fan _

_club in room 217, but make sure not to be caught! The other piece of paper is a complete map of the school grounds. Oh, and the game system's _

_mine, so don't delete the files. It's there so you won't be sticking your nose into places you shouldn't. If you get in trouble, I do too. Stay in the_

_ clubroom and behave like a good little girl. We'll be there to help set up at lunch. Signed, Hikaru_' The handwriting was sprawled over the page, as if

written in a rush, and Chizuru suspected it had been a servant of theirs that had done the shopping. But was nice of them, all the same.

_I guess I'll do to the clubroom, for the time being, that is_. She thought to herself and skipped off. She hadn't done that in years. Maybe all the

airheads were getting to her.

WeeooWeeooWeeooWeeoo

'And so, that is why you should always take your notes correctly. Turn to page 305, and we will begin.'

Hikaru slumped in his desk, chewing on the end of his mechanical pencil and staring out the window. Besides what had gone on this morning, and

the plan to be executed after school, class was boring and it was making him restless. If only something would happen to make class more inter-

The door slammed open, startling a few classmates and breaking Hikaru's chain of thoughts. Why was there a hall monitor bursting through the

door in the middle of 3rd period?! He scanned the room from the doorway, and his eyes came to rest on Kaoru.

'Package for Mr. Kaoru and Mr. Hikaru Hitachiin!' The monitor then proceeded to swing something inside and left. There, sitting on the floor in a daze,

was Chizuru Masaka. Or the Chizuru Masaka with golden locks. Her gaze swam around the room dizzily a few times, making some of the boys blush.

When she saw her friends sitting at the back, though, she snapped out of it instantly.

'Oh!! I'm so sorry for interrupting your class!! I really mean it!! I think I'll just be going now.' She made for a quick escape, but was caught by the

collar. Literally.

'May I ask where you are going?' Asked Hikaru, from behind.

'Uh...Umm...Back to the clubroom?' She said nervously, still putting on the innocent act.

'As if you would go back, I bet you were on your way out the front gate just before you were caught.' Kaoru added in, from his desk.

'I was not! I was just going to the bathroom! Honest! It got really boring in there, anyway.' She was starting to sweat under pressure.

Drowning, either in or out of water, was not fun, she realized. And the twins wouldn't stop their relentless examination.

'That's enough! Let her go!' Haruhi finally intervened. The twins swept their glare over to her for a few seconds, then Hikaru let go.

'Fine. But if she's not where she's supposed to be by lunch, there will be... consequences.' With that he stalked beck to his desk.

Chizuru bowed quickly again before running off. The entire class, leaving out two, stared after her.

'...Right. As I said before, turn to page 305.'

WeeooWeeooWeeooWeeoo

_I'm so bored, I'm so bored, so bored, so bored, so boooored._ The small eraser that had come off the end of her pencil was bouncing in the steady

pattern against the wall and back to her hand as it had for the past 20 minutes. Lunch had already started, but she was still the only one in the

clubroom. No one had (yet) bothered to get her lunch. It was when she was deciding on whether to tare out a page of her new notebook

and eat it or starve to death when the door finally opened. In walked her new saviors, one carrying an extra food tray and the other with the supplies

needed to set up their battle plan. She ran up and hugged Hikaru, who was carrying the food.

'Wha-what was that for?' He stammered, and she looked up with shining eyes.

'Thank you sooooo much for _finally_ coming in and saving me from starvation! Could of come sooner, though.' She yanked the tray away and started

shoveling the food into her mouth with her hands. They stared on with amazement as she finished in about 5 seconds flat.

'You are one strange girl.'

'Strange is good.' She chugged a glass of milk. 'That food was really good, too. Thanks.' Setting the tray down to the side, she looked at them,

seeming to ask _'what next?_'

'Now, we start setting up.' They started to explain where would be the best to put everything, and then settled into a mode of hustled work.

The Haruhi Fan Club would get the embarrassment of a lifetime!

WeeooWeeooWeeooWeeoo

'Is everyone ready to beat the obstacle to a pulp?!' Roared Miu to her her swarm of followers.'Everyone, line up in rows of eight!! Hustle, hustle!!'

Finally ready, she turned to the door and shoved it open. Her manual had said that the element of surprise was essential. She marched through, and

her troops slowly followed. Instantly a smoke bomb was triggered, and rocks fell down on her head. Raising her arms to help protect herself, Miu

ran forward and tripped on a rope around ankle height. On the ground and completely open, a net was dropped down on her.

'Watch out everyone! It's a nasty trap!' She tried to warn the others, but it was too late. She could not be heard over the squealing girls. Row after

row of them came in, and eventually there was a squirming mountain of bodies on the ground in the middle of the room. The smoke finally cleared,

and they could see. Chizuru was rolling on the ground, remote in hand, howling in laughter. But she wasn't the only one there. Behind her was Hikaru

and Kaoru Hitachiin, two of the hosts! After they were able to stand up, Chizuru snapped a few pictures and slapped hands with the twins. Then they

all collapsed into hysterics once more. 'Nice going with the plans, Kaoru. And thank you guys for getting the materials- I don't think I could afford all

this.' They turned to her with huge smiles. 'Anytime. Besides, we're a team now. I really want to see how those pictures turn out later.' Tamaki burst

through the door, the rest of the club behind him. They stopped in horror before the mess on the floor.

'_Uh-Oh._' The twins sang '_Busted_' Tamaki was across the room in a flash, obviously furious.

'How...When...What happened...Here?!' He managed to spit out.

'A war.' Chizuru replied with ease. 'They asked for it. Besides, shouldn't you all be helping them up? The Host Club won't be starting for a few minutes,

due to an unavoidable situation in the clubroom. Please wait outside!' She proclaimed in a sing-song voice to the customers in the hallway.

'Chizuru.' Someone called from behind as Tamaki went to where the rest of the club was, helping the girls back onto their feet.

'What is it, Hikaru?'

'Will you join us at our table later on for a little victory celebration?'

She smiled hugely. 'Sure, why not?'

On the other side of the clubroom, a very different situation was taking place.

'Mori, help Haruhi take down the traps. Kyoya, Hunny, help me get the girls outside and to the nurses office. Are you okay, miss? I'm so sorry about

all of this, those three will pay for it, I promise.' Tamaki was everywhere at once, and everything was wrapped up in about 15 minutes.

'Haruhi' Kyoya caught up with her. '150,000 dollars added to your dept. If it weren't for this, you would of worked it off by next week.'

A bolt of lightning struck her in the back and she fell over. 'Are we at an understanding?'

'...Yes, Kyoya-Senpai'

WeeooWeeooWeeooWeeoo

Despite what had just taken place, many people still came to the club. But I couldn't say the same thing about the twins. Only their regulars showed

up, after the what they had done.

'That was fun, but now I'm bored again.' Kaoru complained, and Hikaru agreed.

'Just drink your tea and suck it up. Life isn't always fun and games. You have to have time to think back on how brilliant it all was.'

They were sitting on the couch, Chizuru in the middle, Hikaru on the right, and Kaoru on the left.

They glared at her. 'Where do you live?' Hikaru asked all of a sudden.

She looked at him questionably 'Far away from here.'

'What are your home or cell phone numbers?'

'I'm not telling you my home phone, and I don't have a cell phone.'

'You don't have a cellphone?' Kaoru echoed wondrously.

'Yes. And don't get me wrong- I can afford one, but my parents don't think it's necessary.'

'Still, living without one of the basic essentials is... Sad.' She glared at him.

'If you don't like it, do something.'

'Excuse me?'

'You could always just give me a phone- as long as you pay for everything. My parents don't even have to know.'

They exchanged a glance. '_Heck, why not?_'

'What?'

'Come over after school tomorrow, and we'll give you one- free of charge.'

'Really? That's awesome!' She launched herself and hugged Hikaru again. 'Thank you! I've always wanted one!'

'N-no problem. Could you get off?' Hikaru blushed.

'What? Hikaru doesn't like hugs?' She asked sadly, playing again as miss sweet and innocent.

'No, I like hugs it's just-'

'Hikaru likes hugs! Kaoru gets one, too!' She flew and latched on to his brother, making him blush this time. Then she got off and started to

sip her tea again.

_She truly is one strange girl._ They thought simultaneously. _Hugging people one minute, then just sitting there like nothing happened the next._

'Hey, you!' Haruhi called from the door. 'We're going, come on!' _What do you mean by hey you?! What happened to my name?!_

'Coming.' Chizuru grabbed her new bag with the journal and uniform in it (as she was wearing the wig now), and passed Hikaru his game before

walking away with a quick 'Bye' thrown over her shoulder. As she caught up to Haruhi her friend didn't even look at her.

'Hey, Haruhi, buddy. I'm sorry Kyoya added on to your dept. Honest. That wasn't part of the plan at all.' She turned her head slightly before turning

it back again. _Maybe she really is sorry. She never acts like this unless she means it._

'Alright, fine. I accept your apology. But you owe me for this, big time.'

'Thanks.' They walked in silence down the halls, out the front gate, and on the slow walk home, each wrapped up in her own thoughts and enjoying

the sunny weather. They had been at home for around 2 hours, just lazing around, when Ranka came home. Drunk.

'Hello my darling daughters!!!' He stumbled into them, giving off huge hugs and a sickening smell.

'Haruhi.' Called Chizuru. 'I'll deal with him today. Go back to your room.' She shrugged and walked off again.

'Now, come here, mister. I'm gonna give you some candy and then put you to bed.' She yanked him along to the bathroom, and opened the

medicine cabinet. Ruffling through them, she found what she was looking for. Heavy cold medicine.

'Here, eat these. They're really good!' With a fake smile, she shoved quite a few into his mouth and then dragged him to his room where he collapsed

without a sound. She shut the door tight, turned off the lights, and went to go eat some candy and draw for the rest of the evening.

'Easy as pie.'

**------------**

**Done! Now that one was long enough for 2 or 3 chapters, wasn't it? I could've split it up but I didn't you guys deserved that for such**

**a long wait. Please review and make suggestions!!  
**


End file.
